1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following technique has been known for preventing unauthorized access to a computer system. Namely, an authentication server receives a login request with respect to an office network from a first user and an input of information for confirming, by a second user, validity of the login request; and the authentication server transmits electronic information including the information for confirming the validity of the login request to a second user's mobile telephone. The second user's mobile telephone is associated with the first user, in advance (cf. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-226827), for example).
An electronic device, such as a printer, a multifunction peripheral, or a projector, can be connected to a network, such as a local area network (LAN); and the electronic device can be controlled, through the network, by various terminal devices that can be used by users, such as a mobile telephone, a smartphone, and/or a tablet terminal.
However, the network (e.g., a LAN) to which the electronic device (e.g., a printer, a multifunction peripheral, and/or a projector) is connected may disallow a terminal device that is used by a user to connect to the network, if the terminal device is not registered to the network. It is likely that a terminal device that is used by the user is not registered to the network if the terminal device is a user's personal terminal device.
In this manner, a terminal device that is used by a user may not control an electronic device through a network because the terminal device may not be connected to the network to which the electronic device is connected, unless the terminal device is registered to the network in advance.